


The Great Bajoran Bake-Off

by whatdoyouwantpaul



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Altered Universe, Baking, Bullying Dukat, F/F, F/M, Incessant Flirting, Jake is the sweetest, M/M, Multi, baking show, he just wants to make everyone happy :’)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyouwantpaul/pseuds/whatdoyouwantpaul
Summary: Eleven residents of Deep Space Nine (and one resident of the Enterprise) face off in an intense baking challenge. Who will win the ultimate prize, and who will go home in shame?
Relationships: Benjamin Sisko/Kasidy Yates, Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax/Worf, Jake Sisko/Tora Ziyal, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Kira Nerys/Keiko O'Brien, Leeta/Rom (Star Trek), Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Great Bajoran Bake-Off

**Author's Note:**

> So, to preface, this takes place in a universe where Ziyal didn’t die! Instead she betrays Dukat and gets him arrested (can you tell I hate this man). This takes place in late season six in this altered universe, but that should be pretty clear. Kudos and comments 100% appreciated!

“You want to what?” Captain Sisko put down his fork and stared at his son, eyes furrowed in (slight) concern.

“I just think it would be a good idea. Everyone is so on edge nowadays and I feel like this could help people relax!” Jake said through a bite of sautéed spinach. “Something fun, small… fluffy!”

“I didn’t know you were in the business of making fluff pieces.”

He sighed. “Dad, I’m not, I just think that it would be best for our collective mental health to put something like this on. Take a few days here and there and—“

“So you want to take the crew and… put us in a baking competition.”

“I saw an old Earth program like it! And you wouldn’t all have to bake, you and Dax would judge.”

“I don’t think making Bashir and Kira cook is a fair decision either. For anyone.”

“They’d host! Make jokes and stuff!”

“The major… jokes?”

“I’d write them.” Jake smiled and rolled his eyes. “I really think it would help… y’know, lift everyone’s spirits.”

“We simply don’t have time to put on a stunt like this, Jake.” The captain rubbed his temple and went back to his drink.

Jake opened his mouth to say something in protest, but then abruptly closed it. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. It was a dumb idea anyway, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

They were silent for a moment before Benjamin finally spoke up. “Jake.”

“Yeah, dad?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

*

“So that’s the plan.” Benjamin finished explaining Jake’s idea to Jadzia. “I was hoping that, for Jake’s sake, we could—“

“Benjamin, of course I’ll do it.” Jadzia smiled.

“You will?”

She nodded, her eyes brightening. “I think Jake’s right, we could all do with a fun and lighthearted activity. This sounds like just the thing.”

“Jake was thinking that you and I could judge. But we need bakers and hosts.” Benjamin sat down. “You could ask Worf and Kira—“

“I don’t think Kira is the best idea for a baker.”

“She’d host! Jake would write jokes for her.”

Crossing her legs, Jadzia sat back. She thought for awhile. “Alright. I’ll ask them. And tell Jake we’ll all be there.”

“Thanks, Old Man.” Benjamin smiled. “Four down, twelve to go.”

*

Jadzia had gathered her husband and girlfriend together in her quarters. Hoping for a pleasant surprise, she hadn’t told either of them the reason for the meeting.

“Alright, so I have a proposition for the two of you.” A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “Now, it’s a bit of a stretch, but I think once I explain you’ll both be just as excited as I am.”

Worf’s eyes widened as he connected what he believed to be the dots. “Jadzia, I know you like us both, but I don’t believe I would be alright with bringing Major Kira into the bedroom with us.”

“Jadzia!” Kira gasped. “You weren’t going to suggest… what I think you were going to suggest were you?”

“No!” Jadzia began to laugh. “God no. I know that neither of you would be okay with that. What I’m actually suggesting is a little bit of a stationwide contest.”

They both breathed a sigh of relief. “What is it?” Kira spoke up, beginning to laugh along.

“Jake found this old Earth television show. It’s basically a baking competition. Worf would bake and you would host. Jake would write your jokes, Kira.”

“I’d be glad to compete!” Worf’s voice was proud, with a classic Klingon tinge.

“And if Jake’s writing my script, I’d be glad to host.”

“That’s fantastic!” Jadzia stood and kissed them both on the cheek. “I’ll see you at Quark’s on Saturday.”

*

“You want to use my bar for what?” Quark frowned, looking up from polishing the counter.

“A baking competition!” Jake leaned forward, resting on his elbows.

“I’ll have to stay and supervise.” He grunted. “Make sure you don’t mess anything up.”

“That’s a funny way of saying you want to compete.” Odo smirked.

“I will compete if I must!”

“Can I mark you down, Quark?” Jake’s eyes were hopeful.

Quark grumbled. “Yeah, I suppose you can.”

“Me too, someone has to keep an eye on Quark.” Odo gave a nod toward Jake.

“I want to compete!” Rom smiled. “Anything to support Jake and the Captain.”

“If you’re in, I am!” Leeta put her hands on Rom’s shoulders. “I’ve been wanting to try out some new recipes anyway.”

Jake laughed. “Wow, thank you guys!”

Morn huffed and looked up from his drink.

“You too, Morn?”

He nodded.

“Thanks guys, all of you.” Jake smiled and started scribbling into his notebook.

*

Garak was rather annoyed that the Captain had decided to talk to Bashir in the middle of their lunch meeting. He was even more annoyed that the doctor was enthusiastically drawing the conversation out.

“Of course I’ll host!” Bashir smiled, undoubtedly already fantasizing about it. “Jake is an excellent writer, I’d be glad to act out his script.”

“Now we need a few more bakers, so if you know anyone…”

“Garak! You’re not too bad at baking.”

“I’d like to say I’m better than ‘not bad’, Doctor.” He hummed, not particularly liking where this was going.

Bashir placed a hand over Garak’s nonchalantly. “Then you should come and compete!” 

“I… suppose I could, but I don’t know how busy the shop would be.”

“It’s only a few days!” Julian’s eyes were pleading. “It’ll be fun! You can close the shop for a few days!”

He sighed. “The things I do for you, Doctor.”

*

Kira was desperately trying to get the Chief to join. They only needed three more bakers and they were running out of people.

“I’m really not much of a baker, Major.”

“It doesn’t matter! You could get voted off first, if you really wanted.”

Miles sighed. “I don’t know…”

“Oh, Miles,” Keiko sighed, setting a tray of drinks down on the table in front of them. “You never participate. I’ll join, Kira!”

“Perfect!” Miles sat back. “Then I can stay home with the kids and you can go… participate.”

Kira smiled and squeezed Keiko’s hand. “Thank you.”

*

“I’m offended that you haven’t asked me yet,” Kasidy teased.

Benjamin smiled. “You know I meant to.”

She kissed him. “For the record, my answer is yes.”

“I haven’t even asked you yet!” He laughed.

“I like baking, and it’ll make Jake happy. I think it’ll be fun.”

“Well I’ll be sure to tell him.”

*

Ziyal wasn’t difficult to convince. It was no secret that she had a bit of a crush on Jake, and she was always looking to expand her artistic horizons.

“You’re sure you’d be up for it?” Jake asked. “You’re pretty good at most things, you may be in awhile.”

“I don’t mind!” Her cheeks were tinted blue. “Really, it’ll be fun!” 

“Thanks Ziyal, you’re the best.” His own face warming, Jake smiled and gently grabbed her hand.

“I- thank- uh thank you!” She squeezed it back.

*

“I won’t do it.”

Sisko stepped closer towards Dukat’s holding cell. “Do you really believe you have a choice in the matter?”

“I won’t subject myself to this humiliation.” He stood, squaring his shoulders and straightening his back. Looking Sisko straight in the eye, he grit his teeth “Even after Ziyal’s betrayal. Even after my capture. Even in your custody, Benjamin.”

“Would you relax?” The major cut in, only slightly colder than usual. “We’re asking you to bake for a few hours, not betray the Dominion.”

“Any collaboration with you is a betrayal, Nerys.”

She clenched her fists and started at him. “Don’t you fucking call me that you—“

Sisko put an arm in front of her. “Major Kira.”

“Alright, alright, Captain, I’m okay.” Still side-eyeing Dukat, she took a performative deep breath.

“Dukat,” Sisko spoke up. “The Major is right. It won’t kill you to participate, and besides, it isn’t as if you’re busy.”

“I—“

“You’re going to do this, Dukat, whether you like it or not.” Sisko’s voice was firm, bordering on harsh. “I don’t care about the Dominion, I don’t care about Ziyal’s betrayal, and most of all I don’t care about you. Now, I’m going to do this for my son, and since you are a prisoner of the federation, you will be participating. Is that clear?”

Dukat’s eyes widened a bit. “Oh. Yes, sir. Crystal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all excited for the actual episodes? I know I am, but that’s just because this is the longest project I’ve had in awhile lol.


End file.
